playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante
Dante 'is the main protagonist of the ''Devil May Cry ''franchise. He appears in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Nariko. Biography '''TIME TO ROCK Inhabiting both the mortal and demon worlds, Dante harnesses super-human powers granted by his demonic heritage to battle supernatural forces which threaten mankind. As stylish as he is dangerous, Dante uses a plethora of weapons including his twin handguns, “Ebony and Ivory,” as well as his sword, “Rebellion,” to dispatch his foes. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Gameplay Dante has been shown to be very combo-heavy, with SuperBot even using a different system of combo attacks to allow him to chain each of his moves into another (Square to Triangle to Circle). All of his blade attacks are assigned to the square button and all gun attacks to the triangle button, while his unique "Angel Boost" air dodge and a parry attack is assigned to the circle button. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Rebellion Fury' - *'Osiris Maelstrom' - Forward *'High Time' - Up *'Arbiter Tremor' - Down *'Aerial Rave' - (Air) *'Aerial Osiris Maelstrom' - Forward (Air) *'Roulette Spin' - Up (Air) *'Helm Breaker' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - *'Ebony and Ivory Rushdown' - Forward *'Rising Rainstorm' - Up *'Gun Flurry' - Down *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - (Air) *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Rushdown' - Forward (Air) *'Aerial Rising Rainstorm' - Up (Air) *'Aerial Descending Rainstorm' - Down (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Parry' - *'Angel Boost' - Forward *'Shredder' - Up *'Arbiter Hurl' - Down *'Aerial Parry' - (Air) *'Aerial Angel Boost' - Forward (Air) *'Aerial Shredder' - Up (Air) *'Aerial Arbiter Hurl' - Down (Air) (Throws) *'Blowout Kick' - Right Analog Stick Forward *'Devil Punch' - Right Analog Stick Up *'Hammer Punch' - Right Analog Stick Down (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Super Level 1: Rebellion Triple' - (Level 1): Dante swipes Rebellion three times, unleashing a shockwave on the last swing that moves forward. *'Super Level 2: Stinger' - (Level 2): Dante slides forward piercing through anyone in his way. *'Super Level 3: Devil Trigger Unleashed' - (Level 3): Dante slows down opponents' movement, and all his attacks kill. When a foe respawns, they are not slowed down, but are still susceptible to Dante's instant kills. Rival Nariko Reason: After defeating everyone else who Dante claims to be demons, he calls them ugly. But when Nariko attacks him, Dante ducks, avoiding her attack. He then corrects himself and asks who sent Nariko. She replies that no one sent her and that she chose to come there and whom would be fought. She then points her sword at him, and then Dante pointed his at her claiming 'when the blade's at your throat, just remember that I'd gave you the chance to walk away'. The two then face off. (Dante's Story) Connection: Nariko is a character created by Ninja Theory, and this version of Dante appears in the Ninja Theory reimagining of Devil May Cry. Introduction and Ending Animation Introduction Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, says "Last chance to walk away" and then grabs his sword, Rebellion, while smiling. Winning Screen Dante does a spin kick. Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over eachother. Losing Screen Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. Costumes Demon Killer Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. Alternate Colors *Vergil's Coat (originating from Devil May Cry 3) *Nero's Coat (originating from Devil May Cry 4) Jacketless Dante Dante's standard costume without his distinctive coat, showing his white sleeveless shirt as seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. Alternate Colors *Red shirt Shirtless Dante Dante, missing both his jacket and his shirt. Gallery render_dante.png|Dante's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Dante.PNG|Dante's reveal Dante2.PNG Dante3.PNG Dante4.PNG Dante5.PNG|Dante's Introduction Dante6.PNG|Dante's Level 2 Super Move Dante7.PNG|Dante's Winning Animation Dante8.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante9.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante's Vergil Color Palette PSASBR.png|Dante's Vergil Color Palette Swap Dante.png|in the intro Nariko vs Dante.png|Nariko rivalry in the trailer Shirtless_Dante.png|Shirtless Dante costume Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Dante Trailer Seth Killian's Dante Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *This Dante takes his appearance from the upcoming Devil May Cry reboot DmC, as opposed to the classic version from the orginal series. This has caused some criticism from those who don't like the new Dante compared to the classic version. *Dante is Ninja Theory's first character in the game, the second being Nariko. *For his Level 3 Super, Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger Mode, which in this game, as well as DmC, gives him white hair and a red jacket to resemble his classic appearance. *Dante is one of two known characters to have a Super Move that affects stages, the other being Big Daddy. *Dante is the 3rd third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first two being Big Daddy and Heihachi Mishima. *Dante's in-game name says Donte, which may hint to the fact that Donte hasn't got his own game yet, so his license was cheap as rice, whereas legendary Dante, the real Dante, was too expensive. References Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters